Arabella Shadowblood
Arabella Shadowblood is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the 1730-year-old daughter of Aelfric and Carmella Shadowblood, the British vampires. She is a student attending Cunoştinţe Academy but is working on transferring over to Monster High where her boyfriend, Alessio Nikolay, and cousin Xandria Heartblood attend. Biography Personality *Kind and caring, always putting others before herself. *Is not a spoiled brat and hates when monsters think she is. *Fights against the stereotyping in schools. Appearance Arabella has long silver-white hair with cyan blue eyes and a greyish-white skin tone. She wears Victorian styled clothing in shades of purple. History Arabella was born and raised in Londoom, UK. She was raised mostly by her mother as her father was busy with his business and rarely spent time with her, but he tried. Abilities As a vampire, Arabella possesses all the standard abilities and characteristics. * Vampire physiology: Arabella's vampire physiology grants him a number of abilities. ** Bat transformation: Arabella is able to change into a bat at will. It's unknown how she gained it and she doesn't reveal how. *** Bat physiology: When transformed, her bat physiology grants her a number of abilities. **** Flight: As a bat, she is able to fly. **** Aerial Adaptation: She is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: She is able to determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Levitation: She can levitate at a small height. ** Hanging from surfaces: Arabella can hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Semi-Immortality: Unless injured to the point she can't recover, Andrei can continue living. Skillset * Drawing: Through her Creative Drawing classes, and also prior to attending school, Arabella is rather skilled at drawing. Now, she's nowhere near Clarity Beauchêne's level but is still pretty good. Relationships Family Aelfric Shadowblood Arabella has a steady and good relationship with her father. Even though her father is very busy as a wealthy businessman, he still makes sure he has time for her. Arabella loves her father but doesn't enjoy much of the spoiling he does to her. She knows it's his way of trying to be there when he wasn't there much during her childhood and accepts it. Carmella Shadowblood Arabella has a very close relationship with her mother and loves her dearly. To her, Carmella is strong and brave. Given the hard life Carmella and her sister had growing up, Arabella found her brave and strong never giving up until her happiness came. Xandria Heartblood Xandria is Arabella's first cousin. They get along rather well, but seeing as for the past couple of years, they'd been living in different parts of the world and in different time zones, communication is hard. Katherine and Dante Heartblood Dante and Katherine Heartblood are Xandria's parents. Arabella is related to them through Carmella, as Katherine is her younger twin sister. Arabella is close to her aunt and uncle since the Heartbloods and Nydaleveths remained close during the girls' childhood. Between the girls' tween and teen years, Dante and his family moved back to the Boonited States of America where his family was from and where his company was. The two families still kept in contact and visited during holiday breaks and summer vacations. When Arabella transfers to Monster High, she will be staying with them as her parents are going to continue living in Londoom. Friends Andrei Vasile Through her boyfriend, Arabella met his best friend Andrei. Instantly the two became good friends and despite what other students say, neither possess any romantic attraction to each other. They see each other as siblings, nothing more. Heck, Arabella was the first monster Andrei called after meeting Clarity and thinking he might have a crush on her. Clarity Beauchêne Romance Alessio Nikolay Arabella is in a relationship with Russian Vampire, Alessio Nikolay. (More Coming Soon) Enemies Pet Back home in Londoom, Arabella has a vampiric puppy named Prince Longshadow. Trivia * Though the name Arabella is of Latin origin, there are traces of the first "Arabella" being from Scotland, the granddaughter of the Scottish king William the Lion. * The meaning of the name "Nydaleveth" is unknown as it was chosen through a name Generator. Notes * The art and character - previously known as Clarinelle - was created by LanaTiara for the German Monster High Club in 2012 ** Shadows acquired the usage rights for the art, aka adopted the design on February 10th, 2019 Gallery Arabella Shadowblood.png|Arabella, art by LanaTiara (being renamed soon) Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Vampire Category:British